Amor a Oscuridad
by Shinigami055
Summary: Rukia una dama de sociedad siega por una enfermedad,al cumplir su mayoria tendra que casarse,ichigo kurosaki le ara saber que no todo devende de la vista si no que del sentimiento,una operasion la podra salvar pero hay riego de muerte.¿la hara?o no ¡cuek!
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno acá de nuevo con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió de la nada... espero que me apoyen al igual que en mis otras historias de verdad lo espero, Bueno esta historia será algo o muy larga no estoy muy segura todo depende les dejo el Resumen de esta Historia nueva que empiezo.

Summary: Rukia una dama la que por un virus proveniente de familia es ciega. Ella como toda dama de alta sociedad a cumplir ya la mayoría de edad tiene que comprometerse, un joven le cambiara su vida, ichigo kurosaki le mostrara un mundo en donde ella podrá disfrutar y no hundirse en su propia cárcel. Una operación de vida y muerte una negativa y un error.

Amor a Oscuridad

¿Que les parece? Espero que les allá interesado, bueno en realidad se que muchas veces no he tenido tiempo para escribir pero como acá ( en esta pagina) bueno ser como soy realmente y por lo menos cumplir casi mis sueño... bueno dando vuelta la pagina espero que me apoyen con esta historia y que sea de su agrado

Acaban mas menos las reglas de este fic...

Las rayas son separaciones de escenas.

Las _Cursivas_ son pensamientos o flackblack ósea recuerdos

Las _Cursivas con subrayos _son sueños

- blablabla.- al terminar un dialogo

/*/: paso de tiempo

Buenos también temas que hay que aclarar...

* Es un universo completamente alterno.

* Los personajes son vasado en la antigüedad de unos países total mentes alternos (reverencias: Inglaterra, vespania, España ... etc)

* El escenario es todo Japón pero también algunas partes de corea y países nombrados, como Inglaterra y vespania.

*Aun que la mayoría de edad sigue siendo la de japon

Creo que eso es todo, bueno solo que quede claro que Bleach no me pertenece. Y les dejo leer...

* * *

**Amor a Oscuridad**

* * *

Capitulo 1: "_**Impulso a seguir"**_

* * *

Rukia empezaba a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con oscuridad, toda las mañana era lo mismo no podía ver la luz del amanecer, ese día aparentemente era especial como le avía dicho su cuidadora, era su vigésimo cumpleaños su mayoría de edad para casarse y comprometerse. Empezó a buscar el timbre por el cual llamaba a su cuidadora y única amiga personal para ayudarla a cambiar su ropa, bañarse y volver a escuchar libros leídos por ella.

_**La simple Rutina...**_

Ya al tocar el timbre como hace 10 minutos llego una mujer con una voz angelical, la ayuda a levarse y dirigir al baño. Después de este de dio paso ha vestirla.

-Sode no shirayuki.- hablo rukia con una voz cálida-

-Dígame Rukia-sama.- respondió la nombrada, mientras le sacaba su pijama con toda paciencia

-Hoy...-pauso- ¿Podrías leerme un historia distinta?.- pregunto con incredulidad, ya que siempre le leían cosas de naturaleza, de los colores, de las estrellas, de sicología, de las reacciones de las personas ante situaciones, todo relacionado con las cosas reales del mundo pero ella quería soñar con cosas distintas, tener ilusiones...

-Claro Rukia-sama, ¿Que quiere que le lean?.- de volvió la pregunta después de asentir a la proposición dada

-Quiero, una lectura de amor, cosas de sentimientos.- dijo con seguridad

-Bueno que le parece am...- pauso para pensar que leer a su señorita ya que de antemano no podía leerle cualquier cosa ya que podría darle malas reacciones y eso traería consecuencia con el cabecera de familia que no quería que su hermana leyera de esas cosas.

-Sabes...- se dirigió de nuevo a su ayudante, al notar el silencio que avía- Tu una vez me dijiste sobre un libro llamado Romeo y Julieta ¿no? ¿por que no me lees ese?.- le sugirió, al recordar que ella le avía dicho muchas cosas sobre ese libro pero al entrar su hermano se callo enseguida.

Y solo le dijo que era una historia de romance, rivalidad, drama y sobre todo de amor prohibido que fue lo que mas le intereso

-Bueno seria una buena elección, pero tendré que ir a comprarlo... y bueno.- tanto ella como su señorita sabia que si ella salía tendría que quedarse sola

-Esta bien.- dijo para tranquilizarla- Pero recuerda que Nii-sama no puede enterarse de que estamos leyendo esas cosas.-

-Claro, Rukia-sama.- asegurándole que lo mantendría en secreto

Al terminar de cambiarla y dirigirla donde se encontraba su hermano para desayunar como lo hacen siempre, siempre en silencio... Al llegar saludos cortes mente a su hermano que era el cabecera de familia, también saludo a su guarde espalda SembonSakura, que también le tenia gran confianza pero no tanta ya que cualquier cosa de peligro o que desafiara su propia vida le contaba a su hermano.

El desayuno se fue en silencio ninguno sin decir palabra, rukia estaba al tanto que su hermano le aria un fiesta pero no por petición de ella o por iniciativa de el, si por el reglamento que decreto yamamoto-sama. La verdad es que a ella no le entusiasmaba ni un poco al darse conocer a la sociedad, no quería cumplir la mayoría de edad.

/*/

Se encontraba en su jardín escuchando el cantar de los pájaros y también el sentir movimiento de su cabello por el viento que corría, sentía a los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo, sabia que estaba en un kimono que de por si su amiga le avía elogiado como bonito pero de verdad seria ¿Así? o solo lo izo para no sentirla mal. Por su amiga avía escuchado muchas cosas de el mundo pero ella estaba en su propia prisión no podría salir no podría hacer nada por temor.

* * *

Un joven se encontraba en un rio con sus amigos y amigas disfrutando el paisaje antes de la fiesta a la que fueron invitados, uno de ello estaba en un bote acostado viendo las nubes que se dispersaban en el cielo estaba tan concentrado hasta que uno de sus amigos les llamo, el tomo los remos y se dirigió a tierra.

-¿Que pasa ishida?.- pregunto ichigo un poco molesto ya que le avían interrumpido su tranquilidad.

- Nada, solo quería que estuvieras acá para acordar lo que pasara en la fiesta, kurosaki.- dijo el nombrado notando la molestia de su amigo

- ¿Como creen que será la cumpleañera?.- hablo una voz suave y con gracia notando el interés por conocer a la chica que celebraría su mayoría de edad, pero al preguntar ishida se puso nervioso y eso se noto a sobre manera por sus amigos

-¿Que Ocurre? ishida.- hablo de nuevo ichigo

-Nada ¿Por que?.-

-Por que estas nervioso.- hablo sin mas

-Creo que te estas equivocando.- dijo llevándole la contraria

-Bueno, bueno.- trato de tranquilizar las cosas la chica, porque sabia que todo eso daría pie a una pelea nueva mente- sigamos con el tema de la cumpleañera...-

-Bueno Inoue-san.- la llamo ishida- creo que deberá ser una sorpresa ¿creen?.- tratando de una forma de dejar el tema de lado y no hablar sobre eso

-Tiene razón ishida.- esta vez hablo una voz profunda y gruesa

-Si eso es verdad chad.-

-Bueno...- tuvo que dar la razón inoue ya que tanto como kurosaki y chad dieron la contraria también a su tema

/*/

* * *

El día paso volando la fiesta en la mansión kuchiki ya estaba preparado y los invitados empezaban a llagar todos en distintos carruajes vestidos con lindos kimonos y los capitanes con sus haori bien presentable.

Rukia estaba toda vía en su acuarto, estaba asustada no quería bajar ¿Qué dirían de ella por ser siega?, su confidente ya la avía arreglado con su kimono según ella era de un color celeste con unos adornos de color lila claro y con en la parte superior con algo peludo de color blanco, trato de sacarse las vendas que estaban alrededor de sus ojos pero su hermano no lo permitió.

Ya casi era hora todos estaban hay y ella solo tenia que bajar pero….

-Rukia-sama-hablo sode no shirayuki- ¿esta lista? Es hora de bajar.-

-Si….- en susurro para luego sentir como alguien mas se entraba a la habitación- ¿Quién es?.

-Rukia soy yo- hablo una voz profunda

-Nii-sama….-

- Si quieres puedes tomarte tu tiempo ellos no se alarmaran no te preocupes.- dijo tratando de relajarla

-Claro Nii-sama…-

Pasaban las horas y ella no bajaba le daba temor el que decir aun que siempre avía tenido lo que ella quería pero jamás se vio envuelta por muchas personas que podían degradarla, hasta que tocaron su puerta.

-Pase.- hablo con serenidad

-Rukia, también han venido la familia ishida.- le dijo sorprendiendo un poco a su hermana ya que el jamás hablaba de esos temas- Ha venido con su hijo ¿te acuerdas de el?.-

-Claro.-

-El ha venido con algunos amigos, el capital del escuadrón 9 quiere verte al igual que todo ellos ¿los dejo pasar?.- por primera vez dejo que su hermana disidiera

-Si…- dijo casi inaudible para sepues decirlo un poco mas fuerte-Si, Nii-sama estoy segura que si son amigos del joven ishida tanto como el señor ishida seran buenas personas ¿no? Déjales pasar- y asi fue su hermano por ultimo dijo que estuviera preparada. Ella confiaba en su medico el capitán de la novena y estaba segura que el no la dejaría sufrir

Paso un tiempo y se escucharon los sonidos de la puerta tocar y ella al decirles adelante pasaron pero también al pasaran se escucharon unos _Ho!_ De asombros.

-Hola, señorita kuchiki.- dijo el mayor de los ishida

-Hola, tanto tiempo, ishida-san.-

-Creo que recuerda a mi hijo Uryuu Ishida ¿no?.-

-Claro… como olvidarlo ¿Quiénes son las demás personas que le acompañan?.-

-Hola kuchiki-san soy Isshin Kurosaki el capitán del 5 escuadrón- hablo una voz robusta- también se encuentran mi esposa, mi hijo y mis dos hijas.-

-Kurosaki Masaki para servirla.- dijo una voz cálida y femenina-El es mi hijo mayor Kurosaki Ichigo y mis dos hijas Karin y yuzu.-

-Un gusto.- dijieron los tres

-También me encuentro yo, inoue sora capitán del 4 escuadrón y junto a mi se encuentra mi hermana inoue Orihime.-

-Hola.- hablo de nuevo un voz femenina

-También se encuentra Sado yasutora que esta a mi cuidado.- dijo por terminar inoue sora

-Mucho…gusto.- hablo el nombrado

- Me da gusto conocerles a todos.- hablo con una sonrisa rukia, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo

- Bueno Rukia.- dijo su hermano- Yo tengo que hablar con Inoue-san y los demás adultos incluido la esposa de kurosaki-san ¿te podrás que dar con ello?.-

-Claro Nii-sama, No hay problema.-

-De acuerdo.-

Una ves yéndose su hermano se quedaron en total silencio y uno muy incomodo para rukia pero alguien lo rompió para su placer.

-Bueno kuchiki-san.- dijo uryuu- ¿Que tal si bajamos a la fiestas?.-

-Bueno yo…- lo pensó por un momento pero cuando iba a abrir la boca alguien la interrumpió

-¡Kuchiki-san¡.- dijo inoue orihime- estas guapísima, me ha encantado tu kimono- empezó ha acercarse y sentarse al lado suyo

-Gra…gracias.-

-El celeste te favorece para la piel.- esta vez hablo otra voz femenina pero un poco mas tosca- perdona capaz que no reconozcas mi voz soy kurosaki karin-

-Ha…- no pudo decir mas era primera vez que se relacionaba con personas y no sabia como eran

-Romeo y Julieta.- leyó el nombre de un libro una voz masculina

-¡Kurosaki!.- reto ishida- Como se te ocurre trajinar las cosas de kuchiki-san.-

-Solo estaba viendo los libro.- dijo sin mas sentir

-Aun así….-

-Ya deja de preocuparte ishida, solo que me impresiono la cantidad de libro que hay pero todos son distintos este es el único de romance o cosas que relaten sentimientos todos los demás son por decirlo comunes.-

-Oni-chan no esta bien aun a si deja eso donde estaba y….!ah¡.- grito una voz infantil femenina- Oni-chan mira el reloj.- mostrando un reloj que había por la habitación y así lo hiso el nombrado y vio la hora y si seguían así se perdería la fiesta además todavía tenían que llegar dos amigos mas

-Se nos hace tarde.-

-Bueno kuchiki-san vamos a la fiesta.- animo inoue pero vio como esta ni se movió- ¿Kuchiki-san?.-

-Yo… no iré pueden ir si gustan.-

-¿No es tu fiesta?.- hablo ichigo extrañándole que no quisiera bajar pero después de un incomodo y gran silencio entendió la razón- ¿Por qué te complicas la vida?- dijo esas palabras con las cuales atrapo la atención de todos

-De que habla Kurosaki-san.- pregunto ingenuamente

-A lo que me refiero es que tu no quieres salir por que te asusta el que dirán ¿ no es así?.- vio como esta se sorprendía.- veo que no me equivoque.-

Ichigo se dirigió donde ella y la tomo de las mano levantándola y llevándola cosa que todos sus amigos también animaron al llegar a la sala donde se avía formado la fiesta rukia apretó la mano del chico dando un índice de estar nerviosa

-No tienes por que estar nerviosa enana.- dijo con gracia mas para la joven y en voz baja

Rukia se sorprendió por sus palabras ella no estaba consiente de su estatura pero no creía que fuera una enana, eso le molesto mucho así que agarro al chico por los hombros poniéndose delante de el y le pego quien sabe donde solo sintió como el joven de agachaba y después escucho la risa de los otros miembros

-Maldita y yo que te ayudo y tu me pegas en la espinilla.- dijo con voz de dolor

-Eso te ganas kurosaki.- dijo ishida con gracia

-Si claro.-

-Tu eres el descerebrado que me dices enana- dijo furiosa pero a la vez mas calmada

-Si claro, por que no entramos- la tomo de los hombros y la dio vuelta para abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar a la fiesta.

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando entro y eso la izo sentir incomoda, pero como si nada fue conducida asu asiento por aquel chico. Todos volvieron a lo suyo y a rukia se le fue su incomodada hasta que también se unieron a la platica dos personas que ya estaban comprometidas, eran Abarai Renji y Arisawa tatsuki. Aun que también avían llegado ellos todo fue con un ambiente de amistad tenia la hacia sentir incomoda hasta que el comándate yamamoto izo el anuncio

-Kuchiki Rukia da su mano en matrimonio, quien este interesado por favor hablar conmigo y con el capitán del 6 escuadrón-

En eso ella quedo con un nudo ¿ no era que eso lo veía la cabeza de familia nomas? ¿No era un asusto privado?

Pero luego lo entendió todo gracias a unos mormullos

-Valla así que aceptan a cualquiera.-

-Claro no vez que la niña es siega, es decir no tendrá mucho pretendientes.-

-Entonces le ofreceré a mi sirviente como esposo.-

Y luego se escucharon risas. Esa palabras le dolieron mucho ahora entendía por que el anuncio se izo publico, después de escuchar eso se las arreglo sola para salir de hay y se dirigió a su jardín y busco un asiento

Habían pasado horas y empezó a llover, rukia sentía caer el agua pero no le importaba al fin de cuenta nadie la extrañaba. Pero noto como el agua se detenía pero la seguía escuchando caer, una voz le explico todo

-Estas en un paragua.-

-Kurosaki-san.- hablo al sentir que el joven le pasaba tal objeto y se sentaba al lado sullo

-¿Acaso no es tu fiesta?.- pregunto-Por que te fuiste

-Yo…-

- Olvida esas palabras que escuchaste, eran personas sin estatus social no cuentan de seguro tendrás mucho pretendientes, enana.- lo ultimo lo dijo con gracia cosa la cual se gano un buen golpe en la cara

-¿ te di no?.- pregunto la chica inocentemente-

-¡Claro que me diste¡.-

-Que bien.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Oye, te veo algo… deprimida.- dijo pero ella le izo caso omiso

-¿Te parece si salimos mañana?.- hablo con seguridad levantándose y tomando la mano de la chica para hacer lo mismo, después de que ambos estaban levantados caminaron, seguramente para adentrarse a la casa

-¿Mañana? ¿Para que?.- pregunto

-Bueno…-pauso- para subirte el animo.-

-Ya pero….- sintió que le agarraban la otra mano y tal tacto ya lo conocía era su criada

-Bueno te vendré a buscar.- hablo sin mas para después irse

-¿Rukia-sama? ¿se encuentra bien?.- dijo sode no shira yuki

-Si solo que…. Kurosaki-san me invito salir.-

-Valla tiene una cita Rukia-sama.-

-¿Una….-pauso no lo creía- cita?.-

Después el tiempo paso y los invitaron se fueron, kuchiki byakuya se mostraba muy serio y al mismo tiempo preocupado por la decisión que avía tomado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció espero que les allá gustado aun que me salió un poco largo u.u lo siento bueno no tengo mucho tiempo adiós….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno agradezco a las personas que me dejaron sus Reviews y también le agradezco mucho a Sakura-Jeka que me apoya casi en todas mis historias ^^ De verdad le agradezco. Pero le agradezco también a los otros que son:

Ghost iv y Misari aun que el primero que nombre ahora también me apoya mucho.

Bueno les dejo leer el segundo cap. ^^ de Amor a Oscuridad le daré las reglas y los puntos los di en el capitulo anterior

Las rayas son separaciones de escenas.

Las _Cursivas_ son pensamientos o flackblack ósea recuerdos

Las _Cursivas con subrayos _son sueños

- blablabla.- al terminar un dialogo

/*/: paso de tiempo

* * *

**Amor a Oscuridad**

* * *

Capitulo 2: _**"Cita desastrosa y un ¿adiós?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rukia al despertar izo lo matutino, se baño y vistió con un kimono morado con una faja naranja, ese día le avía pedido a sode no shirayuki que le describiera al joven que iba a salir tenia un gran interés en conocerlo físicamente. Su amiga le avía dicho que era alto de piel morena, de un cabello llamativo que era anaranjado, de ojos marrones y bastante apuesto cosa que alegro a la joven. Ella avía pedido personalmente esos colores en su kimono para a ver si el chico encontraba el significado.

Avía estado pensando todo el tiempo en la historia de Romeo y Julieta, al parecer al chico también le gustaba leer así que pediría que el también le leyera.

Paso un tiempo y su Nii-sama la llamo diciendo que alguien la buscaba, ella se encamino con ayuda de su amiga y entro a la sala de estar y una voz la llamo

-Buenos Días, Kuchiki-san- le dijo ichigo gentilmente

-Buenos Días…Kurosaki-san- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Rukia, kurosaki ichigo quiere llevarte a conocer a una persona, ¿iras?- pregunto con preocupación

-Claro, Nii-sama no hay problema-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo- se levanto de su lugar y le tomo la mano a ichigo- Kurosaki,espero que la respetes- lo amenazo

-Claro, kuchiki-sama- respondió un poco asustado

Le tomo la mano a rukia y partieron de hay. Le ayudo a subirse aun gran carruaje que el describió personalmente, se llevaron todo el viaje hablando de muchas cosas de sus gustos y disgustos. Rukia cada minuto estaba mas feliz, al parecer ese chico le asía despertar un sentimiento muy especial en ella y por las escrituras del libro de Romeo y Julieta sabia que era amor.

Al bajar del carruaje con ayuda de su amigo, se llevo una gran sorpresa

-Rukia-san- la llamo por su nombre tratando de darle confianza- te presento a mi…prometida- esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo en el corazón de ella, había oído bien ¿prometida? Entonces el… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el peli naranja que le dijo el nombre de ella- Sato senna

-Es un placer, kuchiki-san- le hablo una voz femenina que al instante le tomo la mano- ichigo ha hablado mucho de ti, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas- le dedico una sonrisa a la cual rukia no vio

-Yo…- se avía quedado si hablas, sus lagrimas querían salir. Ella no podía ser amiga de su enemiga eso era impensable, su corazón se partía cada vez mas tenia que arrancar y hay fue cuando sintió, la textura de la mano de su cuidadora….

* * *

Sode no shirayuki, al ver como su dueña se iba con esa sonrisa de verdad la lleno de alegría pero ¿ella seria correspondida? Hay fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de comprometerlos. Se dirigió a la oficina de kuchiki byakuya quien la izo sentarse.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto un poco inseguro ya que la visita de la joven era muy inusual

-Kuchiki Byakuya-sama me preguntaba –pauso un momento temiendo que el noble le dijera algo muy fuerte o la despidiera por su comportamiento, pero, prefirió arriesgarse- ¿por que no compromete a Rukia-sama con kurosaki ichigo-san?

-¿Por qué? La verdad es que kurosaki ichigo ya tiene prometida aun que como tu pasas encerada con rukia era de esperarse que no supieras nada- termino por decir.

Le causo un gran dolor, ¿Qué le diría a la chica? De seguro se deprimiría y la nueva alegría se convertiría en otra angustia mas.

-Además…-continueo- Rukia ya esta comprometida- soltó, haciéndole una gran impresión a la mujer que quedo casi muda

-Kuchiki byakuya-sama usted…-temió a preguntas- ya sabia ¿que kurosaki-san estaba comprometido?

-Claro…Incluso kurosaki quería llevar a rukia a pasear con el y su prometida-

Balde de agua fría, eso fue para sode no shirayuki, su querida ama iba a encontrarse con su angustia en tan solo unos minutos. Sin pensarlos dos veces, aunque ni lo pensó, se levanto corriendo a la salida para encontrar su dueña antes que alguien le lastimara. No quería ver el Rostro de rukia una vez mas con lagrimas, no se encontraba preparada para eso y además ¿ya tiene prometido? Pero en que momento, ¿Cuándo?, muchas preguntas soplaban en la mente de ella pero no puedo seguir ya que vio a su Rukia-sama con esa chica….

* * *

-Sode no…- rukia no pudo continuar ya que se sintió lanzada fuertemente asía la casi nombrada, al parecer también lo sabia

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ichigo al ver la mirada de ira de la "sirvienta". Empezó a acercarse a ella pero se detuvo por algo filo que le toco el cuello.

No era nada menos que la espada de sode no shirayuki atacando el cuello de ichigo, no quería que se acercara su señorita, no lo permitiría.

-No te acerques más- le advirtió

-Pero, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, no entendía nada, no le avía ello nada a rukia

-Imbécil- le dio como respuesta

Tanto como la amenazadora, como la prometida y también como ichigo estaban tan ocupados entre esa confusión que no cedieron cuenta que rukia ya se encontraba derramando algunas lagrimas, ya no avía vuelta atrás, se estaba humillando y dejando su orgullo solo por aquel chico de verdad es despreciado.

-Lo siento- se disculpo llamando la atención de todos los presentes y no solo por la disculpa si no también por las lagrimas que caian- ichigo-sama- le dijo con respeto impresionándolo a el mismo por el comportamiento- creo que…- pauso- tendremos que cancelar todo este- dijo por fin, izo una reverencia y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a nadie para seguirle.

Tanto ichigo como las demás quedaron en un leve shock, Rukia era siega por lo tanto… Le podía pasar cualquiera cosa, _la secuestrarian_, pensó sode no shirayuki aun pasmada. _La violarían-_ pensó senna esta vez con cara de aterrada. _Podrían atropellarla o perderse- _pensó ichigo un poco mas estable. Aun que lo suficiente para apartar la espada de la chica y también la huida, Dejando su novia y a sode no shirayuki confusas.

* * *

Rukia corría a cualquier dirección, no le importaba nada, le daba igual si la atropellaban o chocaba solo quería huir de ese lugar hasta que sus lagrimas se detuvieran. Comenzó a sentir el aire un poco mas frio y mas fuerte también sintió como algunas cosas le asían cosquillas es sus pies. Comenzó a caminar desapareció hasta que se resbalo Chocano contra el piso. Se sintió inútil en ese momento pero también confusa ya que sentía la tierra pero algo mas jugosa y pegajosa iba a tocar un poco mas pero…. El sonido de agua la interrumpió, comenzó a correr y lo sentía, sentía como el agua bañaba las puntas de sus pies y también escucho caer fuerte mente acaso era…. Una cascada. Siempre avía leído cosas del agua ya que es parte del mundo y de la vida cotidiana pero jamás la avía escuchado tocado.

Rukia seguida por el impulso de tocarla y sentirla se saco la faja y el kimono dejándolo en cualquier parte al igual que las sandalias quedándose con el puro yutaka puesto, empezó a caminar. Sintió como el agua la empezaba a mojar por todas partes, pero tuvo que para cuando el agua le quedaba a altura de la cintura y solo se detuvo por una voz….

* * *

Ichigo corría desesperadamente preguntándole a muchas personas por Rukia de verdad le preocupaba que estuviera sola bajando por las calles, pero se asusto mucho mas al preguntarle a un señor que le respondío que avía entrado a esa especie de prado. Rukia no podía entrar a ese lugar, avían muchos animales, barró, rocas y mucho pasto sin contar con la cascada que caía en el tranquilo lago.

Se apresuro a ir es seguida, la estuvo buscando hasta que se canso pero encontró que un charco de barro que avía hay estaba con pisadas no muy bien vista por lo escurridiza de agua que estaba y también vio una gran macha lo que significaba que capaz, no muy seguro, se hubiera caído.

Con mucha mas prisa la empezó a buscar hasta que escucho el sonido de unas rocas que chocaban contra algo y se encamino donde estaba el ruido y vio como rukia se encaminaba hacia el agua con un yutaka blanco, lo que significaba que se avia sacado la ropa. Observo que no tenia intensión de parar asi que la detuvo

-¡Oye!- le exclamo llamándole a atención

-Que…¿Qué haces aqui?- le pregunto rukia bastante sorprendida

-Te lo dire cuando vuelvas a tierra, no es seguro andar por hay, salte de una vez enana- le reprocho, estaba preocupado que le pasara algo

-No-

-¿Que?- no puedo creer la respuesta de la chica

-Dije que ¡NO! Descerebrado arrogante- le contesto para seguir hundiéndose en el agua

-¡Rukia!- le grito con su nombre de pila- basta ya de esta broma- le dijo enojado viendo como el agua le llegaba ya hasta los hombros- si no te de vuelves….- le interrumpieron

-Si no ¿Qué?-pregunto amenazadora mente

-Si no iré a por ti-

-Si claro- le izo caso omiso

-Bueno…- fue lo ultimo que dijo para sacarse su kimono negro y también quedarse en yutaka y entro al agua, pero, no calmada mente como lo izo rukia si no que se tiro y empezó a nadar por debajo

Rukia al escuchar ese ruido de asusto y empezó a llamarlo pero, no le respondió, luego sintió como "algo" la tomaba por la cintura, empezó a forcejear pero una voz la izo quedar momia

-Basta ya, soy yo enana- le hablo para tranquilizarla

-Idiota- le respondió luego de salir de su shock leve para darle un buen golpe en la cara y luego preguntar- Te…-pauso- di

-Si- respondió

-Ya…- se quedo tranquila pero esa tranquilidad fue adulada cuando el peli naranja abrió la bocota

-Oye, enana tienes sucia toda la cara con barro-

-¿Barro?-pregunto inocentemente- Te refieres a esa tierra mojada y …- la interrumpieron

-¿Te caíste?-le pregunto con cierto tono de gracia

-¿Te importa?- le devolvió la pregunta, no le hacia gracias que el se burlara de ella

-Si- la tomo de la cabeza- aguata la respiración-

-Por…-

-Para hundirte y limpiarte la cara- al responder vio como la chica le izo caso a si que poco a poco fueron bajando hasta hundir sus cabezas y luego salir de nuevo. Ichigo al ver como las vendas no se limpiaron muy bien tuvo que decirle que se las sacaría a lo que ella no se negó.

Ya avía sacado las vendas que rukia portaba. Rukia sintió como ichigo no decía nada y eso la perturbo bastante capaz que su ojos no era tan atractivo aunque no pudieran ver.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Nada, solo que…-pauso- solo que me quede impresionada por tus ojos-

-Acaso… ¿tienen algo raro?- pregunto algo asustada

-No, solo que tienes un hermoso color-

-¿enserio?- pregunto algo feliz

-Si, son de un color zafiro pero también dan pinta de un índigo violonciado-

-Ya…- se separo de el

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto soltándola

-Me quiero ir a la orilla-le dijo aun que fue mas una orden

-Vale-obedeció

Se encaminaron a la orilla y se pusieron sus respectivos kimonos. El sol estaba quemando mas de lo normal y eso se notaba a que sus ropas se secaban rápidamente, estaban en un silencio innato lo único que asía era mirar a rukia que sostenía sus vendas en las manos tratando que también se secaran, se estaba cansando del silencio así que decidió romperlo

-Rukia- la llamo haciendo que esta girara

-¿Dime?-

-¿Por qué…-pauso- huiste?- pregunto y por la reacción de la chica v como esta no se lo esperaba- también, ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Por qué pides disculpa? ¿ise algo mal?- izo tantas preguntas que rukia no podía responder estaba en contra suyo y en contra de su orgullo, ya lo quebró una vez para llorar no lo aria otra vez….

-Lo siento- se disculpo nuevamente- pero…-pauso- no puedo responder a sus preguntas-

-¿Por qué?-

-No pregunte, no le responderé….-

-Rukia yo…..- Un reto no lo dejo terminar un "Desgraciado infeliz" de parte de sode no shirayuki

-Que le haces a mi Rukia-sama- prosiguió

-No le he ello nada- aclaro- ¿Dónde esta senna?- pregunto no sabiendo que le asía un gran daño a cierta persona.

-La deje en su casa- le contesto- Rukia-sama es hora de irnos- la tomo de la mano para guiarla pero ichigo la detuvo- ¿Qué diablos haces?- pregunto furiosamente

-Yo pedí salir con ella y yo la llevo a su casa-

-No- intervino rukia sorprendiendo al chico-No quiero que me lleves esto se termina aquí- se acerco a su amiga y le susurro algo al oído quien saco algo de entremedio de sus ropas- lo siento- corrieron algunas lagrimas por sus ojos y esta vez eran mas visible ya que andaban sin vendas.

Ichigo no sabia que hacer, no quería ver esas lágrimas pero tampoco quería dejarla a ir y además…. ¿Por que pide disculpa nuevamente?

-Ru…- no lo dejaron terminar

-Adiós, Kurosaki ichigo-sama- izo una reverencia, ichigo al intentar hablar le tiraron algo que el por el impulso se lo trago i empezó a sentirse mareado, para luego quedar inconsciente…..

/*/

* * *

Ichigo volvió en si y se dirigió a su mansión, de verdad estaba muy confundido y tampoco podía olvidar a esa enana, ni sus lagrimas ni…. Sus hermosos ojos….. Ademas que significaba ese Adios ¿seria para siempre? ¿no lo queria ver? ¿Por qué? Muchas preguntas y sin respuestas

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión kuchiki, byakuya llamo a su hermana para presentarle a su prometido….

* * *

Continuara….

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste^^ bueno la verdad escribí esta parte de una…. No se como decirlo, la verdad es que la ise en toda la noche ya que mañana se me va mi libertad de escribí pero esa misma noche ice las continuaciones de Sangre Unida y de Oportunidad Ingenua a si que esos dos están casi listos para subirse nuevamente, espero que sean pacientes.

Me despido y les vuelvo a agradecer…. Bybye

Ps: se que siempre pongo a senna como la mala, pero, es que me cae MAL! Asi que siempre será malvada muajjaja xD y otro punto que esta vez me fui como media rara asi que espero que me entiendan u.u besosososos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos Bueno acá actualizo el tercer capitulo de Amor A Oscuridad me disculpo de antemano por mi falta de Ortografía y mi falta de tiempo para escribir y si les parece muy corta me disculpo también.

Bueno agradezco mucho ha…

**jessy moon 15 - Ghost iv - Sakura-Jeka - Yeckie**

jessy moon 15: Bueno es verdad en el capitulo 2 no la icé tan mala pero mas adelante…. Uf… será una pesadilla…. No mentira tampoco va a ser tan mala o desgraciada como la ise en el fic de infidelidad Bueno agradezco tu Review espero que sigas a esta historia

Ghost iv: Bueno la verdad es que creo que te llevaras una sorpresa a ver como ellos dos se comprometieron pero la verdad creo que igual lo ise un poco común pero no pudo hacer nada a mi mente xD agradezco tu Review y saludos…

Sakura-Jeka: Hola Sakura-jeka! Agradezco tu apoyo siempre me ase falta leer tu comentario. Pero te diré algo que yo también prefiero a Orihime que a Senna aun que no se senna tiene algo que para mi es venenoso para mi ichiruki xD y lo único que me cae mal de orihime que creo que es igual a ti es el kuroskai-kun bueno nada mas que decir solo agradezco tu apoyo como siempre saludos y gracias por el Review

Yeckie Que Bien que te allá parecido conmovedor gracias muchas gracias Bueno también te agradezco que todos mis fic te parezcan jenial eso lo aprecio mucho bueno nada mas que decir que agradecerte tu Review.

Nada mas que decir ….de Amor a Oscuridad le daré las reglas y los puntos los di en el capitulo anterior

Las rayas son separaciones de escenas.

Las _Cursivas_ son pensamientos o flackblack ósea recuerdos

Las _Cursivas con subrayos _son sueños

- blablabla.- al terminar un dialogo

/*/: paso de tiempo

* * *

**Amor A Oscuridad**

* * *

Capitulo 3: "_**Anuncio: Prometido, Sentimiento confusos"**_

* * *

Rukia avía llegado a su mansión y enseguida los sirvientes le informaron que su hermano quería verle para presentarle a su prometido…..¿Que? se preguntaron la dos llegado, no podían creer que aun día del anuncio Rukia ya tuviera un prometido era algo…. Inusual. Sode no shirayuki dio aviso que esperaran ya que la señorita tenia que cambiarse de ropa y los sirvientes le asistieron. Rukia se encontraba en su cuarto, mientras su cuidadora le podía un yutaka rosa pálido para después dar pie a un kimono verde agua con la faja amarilla con un poco de naranja como le avía indicado su cuidadora aparte que su amiga le puso un accesorio en el pelo que según ella era una flor bien bonita.

Rukia se encamino con su cuidadora a la sala donde se encontraba su Nii-sama y su futuro marido. A llegar se sentó con sode no shirayuki a su lado y esperaba que hablaran, que el primero en romper el silencio fue su hermano.

-Rukia-pauso- como veras ya te tenemos a un pretendiente, su nombre en Kano Ashido tiene 22 años de cabello de color caoba, de piel clara al igual que sus ojos, alto y es un miembro e hijo de unos de la cámara de los 46- le hablo primero dando la descripción del joven para que Rukia mas menó se lo imaginara

Se quedo sorprendida no se esperaba que un hijo e miembro de tal importante cámara fuera a pedir su mano. ¿Para que? Se preguntaba el podía tener a cuanta mujer deseara y entre todas la… ¿Eligio a ella? O acaso avía un truco bajo esto.

-Disculpen pero ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- Pregunto Rukia ya que no era muy corrector hacer las preguntas de suponer importantes asi de abiertas.

-Claro Rukia- le contesto su hermano

-Perdone si le falto respeto Kano-san, pero… ¿Usted también esta tan desesperado para aceptar a un siega como prometida?- le pregunto siendo sincera y esperando la verdad del porque acepto ser su prometido

-¡Rukia!-reto su hermano pero después su voz fue detenida por el nombrado que tenia una voz firme, fría pero amable.

-No se preocupe Kuchiki Byakuya-sama le responderé a su hermana con mucho gusto-le hablo a su hermano para después dirigirse a ella- Rukia-sama no me ofende en lo mas mínimo y me agrada que sea tan directa eso es un carácter admirable…-pauso- La verdad es uqe usted y yo estamos comprometidos hace mucho tiempo-le dijo sorprendiendo a Rukia y a sode no shirayuki- Su hermana Kuchiki Hisana-sama era amiga de mi madre ustedes nos iban mucho a ver pero cuando estaba empeorando….

Flashback:

_-Hisana-san- le hablo una voz suave y gentil a la vez_

_-¿Si Miyuu-san?- pregunto la nombrada que son tenia a una pequeña de mas menos unos 3 años en sus brazos _

_-Quiero proponerle algo….-pauso- ¡Ashido!-pronuncio un nombre para que el dueño fuera enseguida. Después que un niño de unos 5 años de edad llego y izo un reverencia y se acerco a la niña mas pequeña y la saludo con un beso en la frente para después ir con su madre_

_-¿Qué se le ofrece querida madre?-pregunto educadamente_

_-Quiero que este presente para lo que quiero anunciar-le dijo a el para después dirigirse a hisana- Quieres que aseguremos el futuro de su hermana ¿hisana-san?_

_-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto algo desconcertada_

_- Me refiero a si quiere comprometer a mi hijo asido con su hermana- dijo sorprendiendo un poco a hisana al igual que a su hijo_

_-Pero… Miyuu-san… yo… quiero que Rukia elija su propio marido, no quiero obligarla a estar con alguien que posiblemente no ame- le respondió_

_-Madre yo…-hablo asido- Yo… quiero casarme por amor….-le dijo con un poco de miedo_

_-Bueno entonces ágamos algo…-le respondió- Estarán comprometidos, pero si unos de los dos se enamora y esa amor es correspondido de anulara todo ¿Están de acuerdo?- y vio como tanto su hijo y su amiga dudaban, el pequeño le dijo a su madre que estaba de acuerdo ahora solo faltaba…_

_-Yo… También estoy de acuerdo pero es mejor hacerlo por escrito…- le respondió con una sonrisa_

_Final de FlashBack_

-Después por el trabajo de mi padre yo y mi madre tuvimos que irnos al norte de corea para luego volver este año que fue cuando me entere que ya tenia usted 20 años- le dijo terminando el relato

-Yo…- hablo, estaba indecisa, su hermana la avía comprometido para asegurar su futuro pero… se anulara si unos de los dos se enamora y si es correspondido, ella… ella ya estaba enamora pero no era correspondido pero… ¿y el?. Todas su dudas fueron interrumpida por su hermano.

-Bueno Rukia, ya sabes la verdad yo ahora me tengo que ir a ver al Comandante Yamamoto para que de aviso de tu compromiso, te dejare con kano-san ¿No hay problema?-pregunto con su voz firme

-No, Nii-sama- respondió

Byakuya se fue de la habitación donde se avían juntado para charlar no sin darle primero una orden a Sode no , que fue que los condijeran al jardín y los dejara un rato solos. A lo que ella acepto.

Sode no shirayuki dejo sola a su señorita con el joven en el jardín….

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en su mansión recostado en su futon pensando en todo lo que avía pasado, Se encontraba confuso, demasiado, todo avía pasado demasiado rápido, Pero alguien llego a interrumpir sus pensamiento….

-Hijo, puedo pasar- escucho atrás de su puerta que llamaba una voz gentil y suave que era de su madre

-Claro, madre pasa- le contesto, para luego que ella pasara a través de su puerta corrediza,

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

-Claro…- le respondió mirándola a los ojos y viendo que esta tenia un pequeño tono de preocupación

-Ichigo, puedes confiar en mi- le hablo sentándose también el futon de su hijo. Ichigo a ver a su madre tan preocupada dio mejor por hablar ya que bueno, ella era la única con cabeza por decirlo asi de su familia.

-Bueno lo… que pasa es que… creo que estoy confundido- le dijo

-Confundido ¿con que?- pregunto nuevamente

-Bueno con….con… senna y con Rukia-

-Valla… asi que Rukia-san tiene algo que ver en esto, Bueno ichigo en normal que estés dudando, has estado mucho tiempo con senna y solo por una tonta promesa, Ichigo-pauso- Rukia-san es una chica especial, diferente al lo que tu as visto es natural que te llame la atención, pero, debes averiguar si solo es temporal o si de verdad es algo mas serio- le dijo levantándose del futon de su hijo.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo sabré?-le pregunto antes de que ella se fuera

-Tu lo sabes ichigo- le respondió para dejar la habitación

* * *

Rukia se encontraba hablando con su futuro esposo, le avía simpatizado mucho el tiempo que avían estado juntos , muchas veces la izo sonrojar con los cumplidos y las indirectas que lanzaba cosa que a ella no le desagrado nada, pero en su mente seguía rodando en nombre de Ichigo, estaba confusa con sus sentimientos, el se porto de una manera bastante especial que izo que ella abriera a la verdad sus ojos pero el…. Tenia prometida.

Un sirviente mandado por byakuya le dijo que tenían que ir a la sala de estar ya que el comándate yamamoto los estaba esperando al igual que el padre de su prometido.

/*/

-Bueno Rukia, Kano-san creo que es hora de anunciar su compromiso- les hablo byakuya

-Las personas ya están reunidas para la presentación- Hablo yamamoto- Bueno Rukia-san creo que debe conocer a Kano Kyohei-sama el padre de Kano Ashido y un miembro importante de la cámara de los 46-

-Mucho gusto conocerla, Rukia-san, se ha vuelto una señorita muy hermosa- le dijo una voz aguda y firme, pero con el cumplido la izo sonrojar

-Gracias por el cumplido, Kano Kyohei-sama, También es un gusto conocerle- le izo una pequeña reverencia

-Bueno ahora que ya están todas las presentaciones, es mejor ir a dar el aviso- dicho esto tanto como el, yamamoto y los otros dos adultos se levantaron yendo delante de los dos jóvenes

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en el fuera del gran palacio con todos sus amigos que también fueron llamados para hacerles un aviso. En toda esa conmoción que se avía formado al fin apareció el comándate Yamamoto.

-Buenas Tardes-saludo primero- los e reunido para darles un aviso muy importante- pauso para que atrás los siguieran que eran Kyohei y Byakuya- La Gran Familia Kano han vuelto a Karakura Japón- se escucharon unos aplausos y murmuros- Silencio- pararon todas las voces al igual que los aplausos- El único heredero de la familia Kano Ashido se a comprometido con…. La hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia….

Todo paro, se quedaron en shock, Unas de las importantes familia avía regresado pero su único hijo, lo avían comprometido con otra familia muy importante pero…. La chica era siega no avía lógica, Avía muchas otras chicas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para a estar con aquel prospecto…

Se isieron aparecer Rukia y ashido al frente lo que todo el publico atino solo a darles aplausos y felicitaciones…..

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba todavía en shock, solo avían anunciado su mano en dos días y ella ya tenia un futuro marido, era muy pronto…. Y hay lo sintió, la desesperación, no quería que ella se desposara, no quería… tenia unos sentimientos ocultos por ella…

-Silencio- volvió a ordenar y todos se quedaron en silencio- Espero que no hallan divulgan de Rumores- i vio como muchas chicas se tensaban- Como todavía en muy pronto para hacer una fiesta oficial será atrasada hacia 7 días y están todos cordial mente invitados solo que esta fiesta se ara en la mansión de los Kano, eso es todo se pueden retirar…

/*/

En el carruaje en donde iba la familia kurosaki se encontraba un joven bastante distraído, cosa que preocupaba a cierta mujer que le cambio de lado a unas de sus hijas para estar junto a el y alcanzar lo suficiente su oído y decirle algo…

-Ichigo, Cuando bajemos espérame en la fuente- para después volver a hablar con el resto de su familia, Mientras que el joven quedo pensativo…..

/*/

Ichigo tal y como avía dicho su madre se dirigió a la fuente y la espero….

-Madre, llego…- hablo ichigo

-Claro quería decirte de cierta conversación que tuve, bueno tuvimos con kuchiki-sama, fue el día en que la conociste, el día en el que nos junto era porque…-pauso pensando si estaría bien contarle, pero dio que era la mejor opción- Ella… esta empeorando en su enfermedad…..

* * *

Continuara….

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno espero que le alla gustado, la verdad es que lo ise muy corto y tampoco me gusto mucho, pero no tenia mas que poner y no quería quedarme atrás… Lo se esta escrito un poco raro me disculpo por eso… Bueno por si quieren ver el yutaka, kimono de rukia les dejo la pagina que lo copie pero recuerden sacarle los espacios…

http:/www. /imgres ?imgurl= /albums/vv297/Kibainuzukalove/Rukia%&imgrefurl=

/albums/vv297/Kibainuzukalove/Rukia%2520Kuchiki/%3Faction%3Dview%26current%%26currenttag%3DRukia&usg=_CHiiC4Acmksh9lqX0SXBlr5TUPw=&h=741&w=550&sz=100&hl=es&start=23&sig2=CYuNtuRCMfCa5I4-kN77ow&tbnid=5PyWk1nNn7S1FM:&tbnh=157&tbnw

=114&ei=H1toTPe8AYT6lwe46-ihBQ&prev=/images%3Fq%3DRukia%2Bkimono%26um%3D1%26hl%3Des%26client%3Dfirefox-a%26sa%3DN%26rls%:es-CL:official%26biw%3D1440%26bih%3D628%26tbs%3Di

sch:10%2C456&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=292&oei=G1toTIeJDoKBlAey9ZigBQ&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:23&tx=64&ty=103&biw=1440&bih=628

Espero que les salga igual les dijo que ichigo al igual que los otros ocupan sus trajes de kimonos negro vale aun que igual sacare algunos de unas imágenes, bueno eso es todo… byebye…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos Bueno acá actualizo el Cuarto capitulo de Amor A Oscuridad me disculpo de antemano por mi falta de Ortografía y mi falta de tiempo para escribir y si les parece muy corta me disculpo también.

**Sakura-Jeka - jessy moon 15 - anika103** por dolv¡ble veces xD- **Saa-Alicia-chan - Ghost iv - chidorisagara - Yuuki Kuchiki - Yeckie **

**Sakura-Jeka: **Siii Senna es venenosa y muy peligrosa para el Ichiruki mas que ORihime y todas las otras... ( ME refiero A nel ... tatsuki y.. etc...) Bueno agradesco tu review como siempre tus comentarios me apoyan y me alegran el dia

**jessy moon 15: ** No te preocupes que Kano va hacer muy lindo con Ruki y eso de que Ichigo va a sentir celoz esta predestinado de ase tiempo, jajaj no te peocupes por exaltarte, uqe a mi tampoco me cae bien y tratare de darte algo de Drama :D bueno gracias por tu review

**anika103: **xDD bueno agradesco mucho tu review en el cap. 1 y en el cap. 3

**Saa-Alicia-chan: **Lo tengo muy presente se que mi ortografia no es la mejor incluso es la peor :/ y lo de word es que mi programa esta en otro idioma y como nose muy bien usarlo, me complica un poco; Bueno lo de un pequeño comflicto es verdad, si va a aver al igual que conplictos con varios personajes, me alegro que allas encontrado muy bueno mi fic, de verdad que eso me devuelve todo el animo en escribir. Nos vemos, cuidate y...

Muchas gracias!

**Ghost iv: ** Bueno no se que decirte me alegra que te guste ashido, al menos no con esa baseta de chico aprovechador, gracias por tu review

**chidorisagara : **Gracias! me alegro tener a otro lector, gracias por tu review

**Yuuki Kuchiki: **No te preocupes se que igual esta presente y eso me alegras, Bueno a mi tampoco me gusta Senna ais que no te preocupes, bueno la verdad es que Ichigo iba hacer otra cosa en la cita pero... muy pronto lo sabras. Bueno gracia spor tu review

**Yeckie: **Tener pasiencia... gracia por tu review

Nada mas que decir ….de Amor a Oscuridad le daré las reglas y los puntos los di en el capitulo anterior

Las rayas son separaciones de escenas.

Las _Cursivas _son pensamientos o flackblack ósea recuerdos

Las _Cursivas con subrayos _son sueños

- blablabla.- al terminar un dialogo

/*/: paso de tiempo

* * *

**Amor a Oscuridad**

* * *

Capitulo 4: _**", ¿Un cuadro o un triangulo amoroso?"**_

FlashBack

_¿Que dijo? avía oído bien... La enfermedad de Rukia, estaba empeorando pero... de que modo, era tan peligroso como para traerle la muerte. No, ella no podía morir aun era muy joven..._

_-Que dice...-logro a pronunciar_

_-La enfermedad de... Kuchiki Rukia esta empeorando, Hijo ella ... puede que ...puede que...- pauso, al parecer le costaba mucho hablar- Puede morir igual que su hermana..._

_-¿Hermana? Te refieres a Kuchiki Hisana ¿No?- pregunto _

_-Si, ella también tenia la enfermedad de Rukia pero su enfermedad, reaccionaba por dentro le mataba cada intestino, cada órgano lo dejaba sin funcionamiento... Rukia-chan...-pauso cosa que izo desesperar a Ichigo- Rukia-cha no siempre fue ciega, amor Rukia-chan... quedo ciega a los 7 años de edad, un año después de la muerte de Hisana-san, Hisana-san... murió joven, dejando a su indefensa hermana sola...-_

_¿Esperen? el sabia esa parte de la Historia Hisana-san murió a los 24 años y si Rukia tenia como unos 6 años, eso quiere decir que se llevan por unos 18 años de edad, pero... Solo supo que Hisana-san murió por cosa del destino, nos e avía informado de una enfermedad y tampoco sabia que tenia una Hermana, recién se entero de que Rukia era hermana de ella en la fiesta...- Entonces...- pronuncio pero fue interrumpido_

_-Los recuerdos, a veces se dejan para dar a nuevas posibilidades...-pauso- La ambición duele, duele, uno tiene que escuchar las voces de los demás para que ellos te digan lo que siempre as sabido... Hisana-san era mi amiga, ella trabajo para mi, ella era joven... pero necesitaba trabajo y yo se lo di aun que... mis padre se opusieron ella era mi cuidadora personal, hasta que yo me case... yo soy dos años mayor que ella...- empezó a recordar- HIsana-san conoció a byakuya-sama en la fiesta de matrimonio mía, jamás vi algo igual...-sonrió- Byakuya-sama quedo embobado por HIsana-san y ella cada vez que se acercaba se sonrojaba y empezaba a tiritar era algo de verdad gracioso... Después de dos años se casaron aun que costo que la Familia Kuchiki aceptara, aceptaron igual pero... como ellos no lograron tener hijos Rukia seria la encargada de proporcionarle uno ala familia... La-pauso para dejar su sonrisa y mirar fijamente a su hijo- La enfermedad de Rukia-chan se esta desarrollando muy velozmente, Hay una Operación que le podría devolver la vista pero solo hay un 90% de que sobreviva...- terminando eso se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse._

_Ichigo se quedo quieto... 90% es meno de la mita, de una forma o de la otra, Rukia moriría tarde o temprano..._

_Fin flash Back_

Ichigo se encontraba pensando lo que su madre le avía dicho en es corto periodo, Rukia moriría quisiera o no pero… Porque le dijo todo eso, ah que punto quiso llegar. No entendiendo bien lo que avía dicho su madre no le importaba lo único que le importo del relato era que Rukia estaba en gran peligro, el tendría que hacer algo, averiguaría por todas partes, al fin de cuenta Sora-sama era Capitán del 4to escuadro de medicina ¿no? Entonces el podría ayudarle y si no era a si podría ir con Ryuuken-sama que también estudio medicina en Inglaterra y también en vespania o También le podría pedir ayuda a Hachigen-san pero el se encontraba estudiando en Korea del Sur, se demoraría mucho en llegar pero también se encontraba Tenssai pero ese tipo trabajaba con Urahara-san y si hablaba con el tendría que decirle sus razones… seria muy vergonzoso y ah Inoue… Bueno ella igual sabe algo al igual que Rentsu-sama bueno y en último caso le preguntaría a su padre. Lo que importaba era encontrar Un medicina o operación menos riesgosa para Rukia

* * *

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto con Sode no shirayuki aun lado de ella, estaba llorando le costaba admitirlo pero, se sentía muy dolida, cansada quería salir, quería descansar de todo y de todos, porque tuvo que Fijarse en un hombre comprometido, por que, porque tuvo que conocerle… Solo escuchaba sus pensamientos preguntándose muchas cosas. No sabia porque la vida tenía que ser a si, ella avía oído que en Vespania era todo totalmente diferente o en Usa. Por que no podía ser la vida mas fácil. Ella, ciega e indefensa que no conoce ni siquiera los colores, "el que no ve no conoce la vida"… Esa frase la avía oído en unos de los tantos libros que su cuidadora le leía y cuanta verdad decía esa simple frase… no conocía nada, no conocía el mundo y el mundo es vida….

-El que no ve no conoce la vida….-murmuro llena de dolor mientras se sentaba en su cama pero algo la detuvo a pleno acto…. Sode no shirayuki, su amiga y cuidadora y la que avía sido como una madre y hermana la acababa de golpear

-Escucha a los demás llamándote…- dijo con un todo de dolor mientras abrazaba a la golpeada- No esconda, el dolor de tu heridas….- le murmuro- esa Frase es falsa, el que no ve es el mas santo y privilegiado de todos, Rukia los que ven… ven un mundo sin esperanza dolor y agonía tu tienes una vista muy especial que adentro de tu corazón… no…-pauso llena de dolor- no digas jamás eso…

-Sode…no…shirayuki…- iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida

-Disculpen por entrar sin llamar pero…- hablo una voz gruesa que obviamente se trataba de Senbozakura- Byakuya-sama las llama-

-Senbozakura-dono dígale que vamos en camino- le contesto mientras que el cerraba la puerta

/*/

-Byakuya-sama acá le traigo a Rukia-sama- hablo sode no shirayuki dejando a Rukia sentada y ella retirándose del lugar

-¿Nii-sama? Tenía lago que decirme-

- La verdad yo no tengo nada que decirte pero… tienes visitas…- pauso- Pasa- ordeno- después de un ruido byakuya volvió a hablar- siéntate si quieres, yo las dejo a sola- y dicho esto se retiro

Sola… Es decir que su visita era mujer por lo tanto no podía ser Ichigo o Ishida entonces…..-Ku-chi-ki- hablo la voz… Ella era, era… Senna

* * *

En el escuadrón cuatro se escuchaban mucho murmuros por todas partes, ya que al parecer la visita que avía llegado al capitán era muy extraña o muy poco vista

-Bueno eh…. Ichigo-kun, ¿a que se debe esta sorpresa?-pregunto un poco desconcertado Inoue Sora, no es que la presencia de algún kurosaki estuviera denegada pero, verlo ah el hay era de extrañar y preocuparse.

-La verdad, es que vine a charlar de algo de suma importancia con usted-

-te escucho-

-Quiero que me explique la situación de Kuchiki Rukia y de su Hermana… Kuchiki Hisana-

Sora se quedo sorprendido, acaso alguien ya le avía dicho sobre eso…- ¿Quién te lo dijo?-pregunto seriamente

-Mi madre-contesto sorprendiendo aun mas a Sora

-Bueno si Masaki-sama te conto significa que tiene muy fuertes razones… - suspiro- ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Quiero saber todo, ¿si hay alguna cura? ¿de que se trata la enfermedad?, ¿como se contagia?… o cosas asi…- pregunto

-Bueno Ichigo-kun la verdad es que la enfermedad de Rukia todavía no es muy visibles, no es tan conocida, ni siquiera es reconocida o conocida solo sabemos que es una enfermedad que afecta al Corazon como las Aritmias pero a diferencia de estas, la enfermedad de ella avanza dejando indefensos a los organismo a….-pauso- Hisana-sama le avanzo por poca alimentación o muy dejada de lo que alguien de promedio normal consume, Ella tenia una grave problema con el insomnio se quedaba dormida sola, perdió la movilidad de sus piernas y incluso muchos de sus órganos internos dejaron de funcionar Hasta que…. Se dio con la muerte…- vio como Ichigo no movía ni un solo musculo solo se dedicaba a escuchar a si que prosiguió- Rukia-sama, ella perdió su visual a los 7 años de edad al parecer fue su primera perdida… después de eso todo fue bien yo… la eh revisado contantemente pero, no pasaba nada hasta que… en la ultima revisión que hicimos en conjunto con Ishida-sama vimos un proton maligno atacando l corazón de ella mas los nervios, lo malo es que ataca veloz mente… Los pulmones de Rukia-sama esta muy debilitados y vamos a tener quedarle oxigeno en la noche…. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir… Ichigo-kun- Sora vio como el sombrado no se contento lo suficiente

-¿Pero por que empezó a avanzar tan rápido? ¿Por qué de repente ese Proton maligno?-pregunto, estaba dudoso si le asían contantemente exámenes, no tenia de porque aparecer

-No lose…-dijo impresionando a Ichigo-

-Como que no lo sabes-

-Lo siento pero, solo tengo teorías que son de las Familias de Unahana, Hachigen-sama y tenssai-san aun que todas disparan al mismo objetivo…. El proton ya estaba avanzando pero con lentitud adentro de las válvulas del Corazón de Rukia-sama y si es a si… me temo que solo hay que esperar…-pauso dejando una atmosfera tensa, mientras ichigo apretaba los puños con fuerzas-Tranquilo…-hablo sora a ver como se tensaba y la rabia lo consumía- Podemos ir por la teoría de Ryuuken-sama… Que es…-Ichigo le presto suma atención- Que ella misma allá liberado al proton…-dejando en shock a Ichigo

-¿Cómo?-

-Veras Hay personas que sufren mucho y por ese sufrimiento a veces se enferman sicológicamente pero en el Caso de Rukia-sama ella solo dio un paso, que fue liberar al proton… capaz que lo allá echo sin querer pero lo izo y la única forma de saberlo es que ella lo diga…

-De acuerdo, yo les ayudare… Bueno me retiro gracias por todo-

Ichigo se fue corriendo de verdad tenia que ir a la mansión kuchiki, el sabia que las otras teorías debía ser equivocadas

* * *

-Senna- mormuro Rukia

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto

-Yo bien gracias… la mentó preguntar pero….-pauso- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno la verdad es que no vengo a preguntarte nada a ti solo vengo a advertirte de algo…-asustando un poco a Rukia- Puede que yo me alla portado bien contigo pero, solo fue para complacer a Ichigo, el te agarro mucho cariño y si yo no me llevo bien contigo lo lastimaría mucho pero como el no esta aquí….- fue interrumpida

-A donde quieres llegar-

Senna se acerco a rukia mientras ponía su mano en su cello, apretando levemente- Veras….No me gusta que me interrumpan además….- pero alguien la interrumpió o mas bien algo, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un chico al de cabellera de color caoba, senna enseguida le pregunto quien era pero sin sacar su mano del cuello de Rukia

-Eso a ti no te tiene de porque importar… Ahora suéltala- dijo serio y con puro pensamientos negativos hacia la chica que estaba torturando a su prometida

-¿Cómo te atreves?-pregunto-¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando?-

-no y no me interesa, las mujeres con tan poco clase me valen un rábano- le sujeto el otro brazo que tenia suelto con gran fuerza y la miro a los ojos amenazantemente- Suelta-órdeno

-Que haces…-gimió de dolor- me lastimas- al sentir que la apretaba con mucha mas fuerza

-Entonces…-fue interrumpido por una voz….

* * *

/*/

* * *

Ichigo corría con todas sus fuerzas y solo con el propósito de hablar con Rukia, Tendría que preguntarle la razón de la liberación del protón el no se quedaría con lo brazos cruzados. Al llegar a la mansión tuvo que hablar con el jefe de familia que fue Byakuya, trato de mentirle pero le fue imposible a si que tuvo que contarle toda las historia y hay recién lo dejo pasar, se perdió muchas veces… La mansión era muy grande para el y se confundía con facilidad hasta que encontró la dicha habitación, pero con lo se encontró no fue de su agrado… su prometida estaba siendo lastimada…. Fue lo único que vio….

-¿¡Pero que haces!-Pregunto levantando la voz que parecía mas bien un grito, sorprendiendo a la pareja que discutía

-Ichigo….-mormuro Rukia apenas ya que todavía tenia la garganta apretada…. Y hay fue cuando ichigo noto su presencia….

Senna… su senna su amiga de la infancia estaba estrangulando a Rukia… no lo podía creer, eso… Ah eso se debía que Kanou estuviera lastimando a senna era para que soltara a Rukia…

-Senna…-mormuro estaba que voz de desepcion

-Ichigo…yo…- reacciono y soltó la garganta de Rukia y fue corriendo a abrazar a Ichigo aun que le dolió cuando tuvo que zafarse del apretón de Ashido -Ichigo yo…- volvió a mormurar, pero hay recordó- ¡Ichigo!-chillo esta vez-mir…..-fue interrumpida por el mismo

-Kanou-san…-dijo ichigo interrumpiendo a senna- Cuida de Rukia yo…yo… tengo que hablar con Senna-

-No te preocupes, la cuidare bien y espero que podamos hablar a sola en otra oportunidad…- le contesto sorprendiendo Ichigo

-Si no habrá problema.. Rukia- la miro y solo observo que tiritaba de miedo- lo…-pauso- lo lamento….- y dicho esto dejo la habitación y la mansión

* * *

Al salir de la mansión arrendaron un carruaje y se dirigieron a la mansión, ya estaban por llegar y ninguno de lo dos se avía dirigido la palabra, Senna se estaba aburriendo del silencio a si que decidió hablar.

-Ichigo yo…-se levanto un poco la manga del kimono y le mostro lo rojo que tenia el brazo por culpa del agarre-mira… Mira lo que me izo, el no es nada agradable Ichigo, deberíamos ir y decirle al capitán Yamamoto para que hable o lo castigue severamente por a ver lastimado a una mujer indefensa….

-¿Qué dice?-pregunto

-bueno lo que dijo es que…- le iba a tomar la mano a su prometido pero el no la dejo

-Eres tu la que debería ser acusada Senna- hablo afirmando el acontecimiento, cosa que hirió a senna

-De que…-

-Estabas ahorcando a Rukia, senna, eso nos e ase me has decepcionado…- vio por afuera del carruaje y la avía llegado y se empezó a bajar si ella- las chica como tu…-pauso para vela con frialdad- no me gustan…

-Ichigo….-

* * *

-Sode no shirayuki…- hablo sembozakura

-Sembozakura-dono- le contesto

-Lo visto ¿no?-pregunto severamente

-si… y me sentí mal por no intervenir…-

-ella debe aprender a combatir sola, tendrá que soportar más de ese dolor en el futuro…-

-Sise pero este triangulo….- fue interrumpida

-¿Triangulo?-pregunto y no la dejo responder- Mas bien un cuadrado peligroso en donde… Todo esta en juego… incluso la vida, ella tendrá que luchar por estar tranquila y cumplir su deber o estar feliz y seguir su corazón tu de debes interferir

-lose…

* * *

Byakuya veía como Ashido abrazaba a Rukia mientras esta lloraba con todas sus fuerzas en su pecho….

* * *

Continuara….

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Raro? ¿no?

La verdad es que a mi no me gusto mucho pero dejare que ustedes opinen, la verdad es que mi ortografía sigue igual y me disculpo y también repito las disculpas por a verlo echo muy corto…

Bueno cambiando el tema agradezco a todos los que leen mi fics y también a los que me dan su apoyo eso me alegra el día de mi rara vida, espero que sigamos junto byebye


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno para lo que leen "Perfectamente Inperfectos" sabran que me eh atrasado demasiedo con muchos de mis fic y realmente me diculpo de antemano pero como tambien dije no fue un buen mes para mi. Volviendo al tema principal… Agradesco todos sus review que de verdad me ponen muy feliz… Agradesco ah…

**xoxokiss210**** - ****Sakura-Jeka**** - ****Ghost iv**** - ****kaginulove-maria-chan**** - ****Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**

Gracias a todos ustedes que siempre comentan en mis fic a pesar de ser muy raros xD

**xoxokiss210****: **Gracias por tu review me alegro que te alla gustado.

**Sakura-Jeka****: **Gracias por tu review Sakura-Jeka-sama xDD Bueno como dije que siempre podre a senna como la mala y aca sera muy malo… pero le podre tope a mi locura por eliminarla y lo del compromiso con ichigo se vera mucho (no la verdad no tanto) adelante, vuelvo a darte las gracias ya que tu siempre lees mis fics y me das tu apoyo. Gracias

**Ghost iv****: **:O … me sorprendiste, siempre me dices las faltas y yo queria saber si tenia faltas xD bueno la verdad el enojo no durara mucho lamentablemente pero habra una pequeña sorpresa preparada. Y si la verdad fue muy corto pero agradezco tu review.

**kaginulove-maria-chan****: **U.U *snif* si… mis capitulos son raros, demasiados raros pero que se le va hacer asi es mi historia son extremadamente rara. Y no te preocupes que a mi muchos me han dicho que senna les caia bien pero… las cosas de la vida te lleban a otra xD y ten por seguro que me pasare por tu fic. Agradesco de corazon tu review

**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san****: **:O me sorprende a que has leido todos mis fics raros y lamentablemente tienes razon aca senna no es tan mala pero igual xD y … lo lamento mucho pero en este fic abra ishihime … en los fic que tengo ulquihime son en sangre Unida y uno que voy a sacar que es nuevo :D y tambien habra de eso en perfectamente inperfectos. Agradesco de corazon tu review.

**Yuuki Kuchiki****: **Hola gracias por tu review la verdad es que me equivoque en poner el capitulo 5 ya que el capitulo estaba subido hace tiempo pero bueno igual agradezco tu review mucho

Nada mas que decir ….de Amor a Oscuridad le daré las reglas y los puntos los di en el capitulo anterior

Las rayas son separaciones de escenas.

Las _Cursivas _son pensamientos o flackblack ósea recuerdos

Las _Cursivas con subrayos _son sueños

- blablabla.- al terminar un dialogo

/*/: paso de tiempo

Y ahora si, sin nada mas que decir ¡El capitulo Nº 5 de "Amor a oscuridad"

* * *

**Amor a Oscuridad**

* * *

Capitulo 5: _**"Historia del pasado… Como me arrepiento"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Byakuya veía como Ashido abrazaba a Rukia mientras esta lloraba con todas sus fuerzas en su pecho y preguntaba en susurros y lamentos el por que de esa reacción, el porque de esa conducta. Muchas preguntas bajaban en su mente era demasiadas no tenia mucha fuerza para pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso.

-Rukia…-llamo byakuya atrayendo la mirada de Ashido y la atención de Rukia

-Kuchiki-sama…-murmuro ashido con la voz entrecortada- Yo…-se levanto- Dejeme explicarle lo que pasa…-fue interrumpido

-No te molestes Kanon-san, Se muy bien lo que paso-le contesto cortadamente- Si me permites ¿Podrías retirarte? Necesito conversar de algunas cosas con mi hermana

-Claro-izo una reverencia y beso la mano de Rukia diciéndole algo al oído para luego volver a levantarse- Con su permiso Kuchiki-sama- y se retiro

Después de que ashido se fuera byakuya y rukia quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo hasta que ella prefirió dar el primer paso.

-Nii-sama-murmuro-Yo…-fue interrumpida

-Sígueme-le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia algún lugar

Mientras byakuya la guiaba a algún lugar de la casa Rukia pudo ordenar un poco mas sus pensamientos, Pudo pensar clara mente lo que había pasado, razonar, poner en orden todos los acontecimientos… No, podía creer lo que acababa de vivir era algo ten irreal… lo que mas le dio nostalgia fue la voz de ichigo "_Los lamento" _Eso… lo dijo con tanto dolor, no les gusto la voz de arrepentimiento de ichigo le causo mucho dolor.

Byakuya y Rukia se dirigían a un cuarto en donde había muchas imágenes de antes pasados o personas que fallecieron. Los dos se pusieron en unos futones ,cada uno frente al otro, Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo que Rukia quería Romper pero después sintió que la puerta se deslizaba nuevamente dejando escuchar la voz de su cuidadora sode no shirayuki y Sembozakura

-Rukia-sama-le hablo su cuidadora que puso sus manos en su espalda para levantarle el cabello y luego sentir la textura de las manos de Sembozakura poniéndole algo en sus ojos… Al parecer todo iba a volver al pasado….Después de que sembozakura le pusiera las vendas y se sentara cada uno de los llegados, empezó la platica. Primero empezó con el comportamiento de una dama de la grandes nobleza cosa que la aburrió, después prosiguen en un tono de voz menos duro y mas calmante y nombro algo que realmente la asombro que fue a su hermana….

* * *

Ichigo estaba recostado pensando en cada detalle de aquel incidente, los ojos de senna, laminada agonizante de Rukia la mirada de Furia de Ashido… Todo le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza, no podía creer todavía que su prometida halla echo ¿Por qué motivo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, La primera vez que se encontró con Rukia paresia agradable ¿Entonces? Por que izo tal barbaridad…. Todavía tenia muchas preguntas y ni una tenia respuestas pero ahora que se acordaba Kanou le dijo que quería una oportunidad para hablar con el a …. ¿Solas?. Eso le causo mucha mas curiosidad, al menos el no tenia motivo para hablar con el, el solo quería hablar con Rukia sobre lo de su enfermedad y tampoco tuvo la oportunidad para aclararse la otras dudas que tenia.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe dejando ver a una mujer muy guapa que se nombraba mazaki. Que le pregunto cual era el motivo de su malestar.

-No me pasa nada…-le esquivo la mirada

-A mi no me mientas Ichigo… Se muy bien lo que pasa… Pero necesito que me lo digas con tus propias palabras… ¿Estas arrepentido?- pregunto

A ichigo le sorprendió la pregunto que le izo su madre, que quedo en un shock ….

_Flashbacks:_

_En el cuarto encuentro se encontraba un joven de cabellos naranjas muy mal herido pero al parecer sin peligro mientras que en otro lugar se encontraba una chica de cabello negro con tonos morados en un grabe peligro… Todos los médicos del cuarto escuadrón se movían de aquí para aya para salvarle la vida a la niña mientras el chico de cabellos naranja gritaba el nombre de aquella chica._

_-¡Senna¡-se escucho-¡Senna¡-Era el único nombre que se repetía en aquella sala- Por favor resiste, Perdóname, De verdad disculpa, Yo… Yo no quería hacerte daño solo quería divertirme un poco, Lo siento senna- se lamento una vez mas… El niño se disculpaba una y otra vez por aun cometido que ocurrió una horas antes y por culpa de ello su mejor amiga estaba en riesgo vital._

_*Tiempo antes*_

_-Senna-se escucho salir de una voz-Senna…-_

_La niña nombrada a si fue donde se encontraba esa voz con una sonrisa ya que sabia de quien era el propietario, pero cuando llego al jardín trasero de una mansión no logro divisarlo y hay escucho una vez mas su nombre, así que lo siguió y donde se escuchaba mas fuerte era en el tejado de la casa._

_Al llegar hay vio a su amigo recostado boca abajo y lleno de sangre, ella miro desconcertada y choqueada… Se acerco poco a poco al cuerpo de su amigo y empezó a llorar para después pegar un grito de horror ya que la mano de su amigo se encontraba en su pierna… ¿Qué acaso el no estaba muerto? Para después escuchar una sonora risa…._

_-Hahahaha- se comenzó a reír el chico aun en el suelo, poco a poco se empezó a levantar para ver a la chica enojada-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto y al ver que la chica no respondía…-¿Acaso no te gusta la broma? malhumorada…-poco a poco se empezó a levantar pero no alcanzo ni ha levantar la mirada cuando sintió que su mejilla esta ardiendo… Senna su amiga de la infancia acababa de darle una muy merecida calletada, eso lo dejo en un leve shock_

_-¿Pero que te pasa?-pregunto una vez saliendo de su shock_

_-¿Cómo que estoy haciendo?-respondió enojada la chica-Me acabas de pegar un buen susto…. Eres…eres…eres un Idiota ichigo-lo empujo_

_-¿Qué te crees al empujarme?-también la empujo pero la chica estaba mas a la horrilla y se piso un poco su hermoso kimono perdiendo el equilibrio _

_Y cayendo al vacío… Ichigo al intentar sujetarla callo arrastrándose por todos los escombros y aun a si no consiguió nada…_

_Después de un bueno golpe alguien que cuidaba de la mansión se dio cuenta de la escena y llamo a los paramédicos…_

_*Termino*_

_Ya Abia pasado unos minutos y Senna estaba fuera de peligro y Ichigo se encontraba con ella es su habitación._

_Se encontraban en un incomodo silencio el con una cara de preocupación y culpabilidad sentado y ella mirando el tejado esperando que el hablara y para su gusto a si fue_

_-Lo siento-dijo secamente_

_-Ichigo…-murmuro para luego sonreír- No te preocupes lo bueno es que los dos estamos bien-se sentó con cuidado para tomar la mano del chico y ponerlo en su mejilla- Ichigo…-volvió a murmurar-Yo.. yo solo quiero que me hagas un favor…_

_-Dime-ordeno-Are cualquier cosa, te lo prometo_

_-Ichigo… Tu m…me…me…-bajo su cabeza sonrojada-Tu me…me..gustas…me gustas mucho…-levanto su cabeza para mirar a Ichigo- Ichigo_

_Ichigo se quedo callado y sonrojado jamás pensó eso de su amiga…_

_-Quiero que seas mi prometido-le dijo aun que sonó mas una orden_

_Ahora si ichigo quedo como tomate ¿Prometido? Eso decía mucho el… no podía prometer algo a si_

_-Senna yo…-fue interrumpido_

_-Se que el tiempo puede borrar cosas pero yo prometo aceptar si alguien te gusta hasta que se haga oficial-sonrío- Tienes mucho tiempo_

_Fin Flashbacks_

Esa promesa es lo que lo unía senna "_Hasta que se haga oficial" _Recordó… Su compromiso se había echo oficial hacia ya dos meses antes de conocer a Rukia ¿Por qué no la conoció antes? ¿Por qué el tenia ahora que cargar con ese peso? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz? Avia muchas preguntas y ninguna tenia respuestas

* * *

-Ah eso venia Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo byakuya terminando su relato

Rukia estaba sorprendida ¿Ichigo se esforzaba tanto? Tanto para saber sobre su enfermedad… Eso realmente la izo muy feliz, Ichigo se preocupaba tanto por ella…

-Bueno am… Nii-sama y… ¿Qué quiere que le digas?-le respondió la verdad no entendía el porque su hermano le Abia contado todo eso

Byakuya la miro incrédulo… ¿De verdad no podía imaginarse a que punto quería llegar?

-Mira Rukia lo que yo quiero decir es que….-pauso y respiro ahonda mente- No quiero que Kurosaki Ichigo se meta tan adentro de ti ¿Me entendientes?-se dispuso a levantarse para marcharse- Kurosaki Ichigo ya tiene novia…- fue lo ultimo que dijo para cerrar las puertas detrás suyo dejando a Sembozakura y sode no shirayuki cuidando a su hermana.

Rukia no podía creer lo que su hermano le acababa de decir… _"Kurisaki Ichigo ya tiene Novia" _ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?.

*Paso de tiempo*

Estaba empezando a anochecer, Rukia estaba atenta escuchando mientras que su cuidadora le leía el libro de "Romeo y Julieta". Tenía la puerta con cerradura por si llegaba byakuya y las retara a las dos. Sode no shirayuki le estaba leyendo atentamente el libro pero sabia que su amiga no le hacia caso ya que con cada palabra ella se iba a otro mundo. Rukia no prestaba atención a la lectura de su cuidadora en su mente todavía estaba la conversación que avía tenido con su Nii-sama ella sabia perfectamente que Ichigo tenia novia, no tenia porque recordárselo, eso le dolía mucho. Pero por otra parte también se puso a pensar que es lo que quería decirle ¿Ashido a Ichigo? ¿Qué es lo que tendrían que hablar?

Ichigo estaba recostado, no había comido ya que no tenia apetito solo pensaba

En muchas cosa…

Flash Back

_El capitán Yamamoto estaba anunciando el compromiso de Senna y ichigo kurosaki y los saco a la presentación frente a todo el pueblo. La chica se veía feliz mientras que el se veía extraño. A pesar de ser su propia celebración no le gustaba y no le tomaba caso y ese asunto lo noto los presente que empezaron hacer rumores_

_-Ichigo-hablo senna_

_-Dime-le contesto_

_-¿De verdad no te gusto?-pregunto seca mente dejándolo incrédulo_

_A tal situación_

_-No es que no me gustes Senna pero yo…-pauso tratando de pensar bien lo que diría- Pero yo solo te veo como una amiga no como una futura esposa_

_-Te di tiempo-hablo nuevamente-Te di mucho tiempo-le miro a los ojos con lagrima y enojada…. Muy enojada- Ya no puedes echarte atrás-sus ojos ya no tenia vida estaban apagados- No dejare que huyas de mi Ichigo, tu serás mío, no pasare vergüenza- fue lo ultimo que dijo para marcharse con sus amigas_

_Le hablo con seguridad, después todo el tiempo estuvo solo hasta que su hermana le murmuro algo en el oído…._

_Final de flashback_

"_Te vas a arrepentir"_

Eso fue lo ultimo que pensó y recordó sobre el asunto de senna todo lo demás. Pensó sobre Rukia y en su relación ¿Acaso todavía era demasiado tarde? ¿Para arrepentirse? Tendría que pensarlo muy bien y conversarlos con todo pero aun que fuera a si todavía quedaba un obstáculo que era Kanou Ashido. Conversaría con el mañana. Avia poco tiempo y tendría que apurarse en arreglar todo.

*Otro dia*

Ichigo caminaba calmadamente hacia una enorme mansión que se encontraba cerca de la central de las 13 divisiones, golpeo calmadamente la puerta y le abrió una criada que le izo pasar en seguida para después llamar a su "amo". Al llegar los dos hombres sen miraron seriamente y se sentaron a tomar un te que les sirvió la criada.

-¿Qué quería hablar?- rompió el silencio Ichigo

-De Rukia…-

* * *

Continuara

* * *

¿Qué les paresio? ¿Fome? FOME. La verdad es que esperaba un poco ams de mi misma pero no me salio al pareser no estaba inpirada pero no queria quedarme atrás asi que igual me sailio algo muy corta asi que me disuclpo por eso y tambien por las faltas de ortografia de verdad perdonen

Acepto toda critica. Espero que no les quite tanto el interes en esta historia. Se cuidan y eso besos

ICHIRUKI FANS!

Ps: Se que esta corto pero el prixmo capitulo sera mucho mas largo lo prometo masmeno unas 12 o 13 paginas en Word!

AAAAAAAAAAh bueno aca esta la verdadera y gracias **Ghost iv** averme dicho sobre el error te lo agradezco mucho,mucho,mucho,mucho :D


End file.
